Just One Look
by Niamara
Summary: One look. Just one look started a relationship that would withstand anything and everything, including death." LJ oneshot.


Lily set her quill down, looking around the class

Lily set her quill down, looking around the class. She was the first to finish the Arithmancy test, as always. She leaned back in her chair, waiting for the class to end.

Her mind wandered as her eyes did, and Lily thought about each person she saw. Alice, her best friend: kind, caring and thoughtful. Beside her sat Remus Lupin, a frequent study buddy and loyal friend. Then Frank, Alice's steady boyfriend; a lovely bloke, very funny. Beside Frank, having recently been moved, was James Potter.

James.

What to say about him? He was certainly likeable, of course – at least, most of the student body thought so. He had charm, wit, and charisma, not to mention his good looks and Quidditch skills.

That was all correct, of course, but Lily thought most of the curiosity she felt toward him laid elsewhere. For one, he had been given the Head Boy badge and, to Lily's surprise, had quickly proved his worth in the position, considering he was not chosen as a Prefect beforehand. James had dutifully shown up for all patrols, helped her show the first years to their dorms, and briefed the new Prefects on their responsibilities. Everything. He had even found her a replacement for rounds when she was too ill to patrol.

He had definitely matured since fifth year, when he had taken pleasure in pranking anyone, but took particular pleasure in pranking one person.

Lily sighed, her eyes leaving James' figure to seek another's: Severus Snape, Lily's former best friend. She hated him for ruining their friendship and for choosing a path that clearly led to no good, but, in her spare time, Lily sometimes found herself reminiscent of their friendship. The late-night owls, the feeling that Severus knew her better than she knew herself, their project…. The project. What started out as something simple and fun had grown to slowly create tears in their friendship, and was eventually the driving force that broke them apart. Severus had obtained a copy of Advanced Potion Making years before he needed it before class, and suggested that he and Lily try and find some short cuts to the potions, to improve them. At first, Lily was averse to writing in the book, but soon she couldn't resist, adding corrections of her own.

However, Lily kept opening the book to find spells scribbled in the margins. Severus, refusing to explain their effects, left Lily to assume the worst. Noticing Severus' increasing attraction to the Dark Arts and his abrupt change in attitude, Lily realized she could not be friends with him anymore.

Lily's eyes slowly focused back to the present. She saw Severus' hand hesitating over the parchment. She felt a flood of remorse; Lily had helped him study Arithmancy before they stopped speaking. Now he struggled with it, unable to drop the class.

Lily looked back at James. Now that she saw him without prejudice, she realized he was someone she could date; he was able to be smart and serious when he had to be, and also able to be joking and fun-loving. Looking back at Severus, Lily appreciated the freedom from his negativity. He was headed down the wrong path, unable to be persuaded back… A path down which James would never go.

The bell rang, and the teacher summoned all the papers to the front desk. Various hands grasped half-heartedly at their tests, evidently not yet finished, but knowing no more time would be given.

Lily stood, looking over at James with his friends, watching him laugh at something Sirius said as he gathered his things. James glanced over at Lily, seeing her watching him. He smiled at her—not a cocky, self-assured smile, but a genuine smile that lit his whole face and made his hazel eyes twinkle. Lily smiled hesitantly back, feeling a slight blush come to her cheeks. She reached down to pick up her bag. Walking out of the classroom, she turned quickly to see him still watching her with the same smile on his face. Lily smiled back, wider, before continuing to dinner.

One look. Just one look started a relationship that would withstand anything and everything, including death.

Just one look.

* * *

**A/N:** Review? :)

--Niamara

xoxo


End file.
